Ayumi Sachiko
Ayumi Sachiko is Zebra's combo partner, chef and girlfriend (later turned wife in the end). Surprisingly, she's the only person who can keep Zebra's temper, personality and hunger under control. Unlike most people in the world, Ayumi was always wondering about the wonders of the Gourmet World. Of course, she is aware that the Gourmet World is very, very dangerous. She needed someone she could depend on to protect her from all sorts of harm, and that someone is Zebra, who is majorly impressed about her cooking and tasting skills. Once she found the Kung Fu-Mynah Bird that became her companion, the three became a great team. When Ayumi heard about the Gourmet Corp., she was disgusted at the idea of the villains wanting to control all of the world's ingredients and establish a "Gourmet Empire" by any means necessary, including stealing and poaching rare ingredients for their own benefit. She hates the Gourmet Corp. with a passion, because long ago, they kidnapped his brother and made him one of them. She has the same hatred towards NEO, which had corrupted Teppei and made him one of them. Ayumi vows to bring Teppei back to the good side and bring NEO down. After Toriko finally returned with the ingredient known as GOD, she tried out the dish and loved it as much as he does and added it to her Full Course Menu. As if that wasn't enough to make that day the happiest of her life, though, Zebra proposed to her, and the two married on the spot, right after Toriko and Rin's marriage. A few years after that day, Ayumi learned that there are many as yet unseen ingredients way out in the depths of outer space, and Zebra offered her to join him in finding them. Ayumi willingly agreed, and they went out to go on an intergalactic journey to find those unseen ingredients. Appearance Ayumi is a dark blue-haired girl with light blue markings under her eyes. She wore a purple shirt underneath a lavender apron, a light blue skirt over cyan shorts, and dark blue boots. She also has a long bandage covering her right arm. Personality She's very friendly to Toriko, Komatsu and their friends, and just like Komatsu, she also aims to be the greatest chef in the world. But unlike Komatsu, Ayumi never shows fear to even the most dangerous Capture Beasts in the world. Of course, the only Beast she finds very scary is the Sharkcrocodile, for it was the reason she got the bandage around her arm; a severe bite wound. Powers and Abilities Ayumi can deduce the taste and flavor of any food she eats, and she could do the same for any food just by looking at them, smelling them and visualizing how it was done. One time, she learned about Komatsu's Century Soup and deducted all the ingredients needed for making it, even the saliva of a Wall Penguin. When Ayumi saw Komatsu cooking with his signature Derous Knife, she was impressed by the texture of it and how it cuts. She wished she could have a Melk Kitchen Knife of her own so she could make great dishes like Komatsu could, and so she decided she would have one of her own. Eventually, a Melk Kitchen Knife was forged and chosen for her; a blade that was in the shape of a Kwan Dao (like what Tao Len has in Shaman King), the blade in the shape of a Cutlass. The name of Ayumi's knife is known as the Ogre-Slayer, also known in Japanese as the Rai-OniBlade. It can be used as a weapon, and when used as a kitchen knife, the blade can be detached for that purpose. One day, she noticed how Toriko, Komatsu, Coco and Terry each had an animal partner (Two for Toriko), and she wished she could have one of her own. Toriko kindly assured Ayumi that someday, she could get her own animal partner. It wasn't long until she got not one- not two, but FOUR animal partners! They are a Soda Water Buffalo, a Potato Mouse, a Taxsheep and best of all, as a sparring partner, a bodyguard and a companion, a Kung-Fu Mynah Bird. Ever since Ayumi consumed the Electric Banana, she had developed electric abilities to her fighting skills, including her famous Thunder Fist and Lightning Kick. KungFuMynahBird.png|(Name unknown) Taxsheep_speed.jpg|(Name unknown) PotatoMouseAnime.png|(Name unknown) Soda_Water_Buffalo_Eps_64.png|(Name unknown) Full Course While she is a cook, Ayumi aims to have a full course menu just like the Four Heavenly Kings. She doesn't have any foods on it yet, but she does remember enjoying certain Gourmet foods from the Gourmet Casino, her favorite place to go to, play and gamble. And surprisingly, the Gourmet foods she enjoys from the casino includes dangerous ones like the Electric Banana, the Poison Potato, the Numblemon, the Nitro Cherry and the Troll Cheese. It was there that she discovered what her Meat Dish will be: Sausage Worm! : Relationships *'Zebra:' She has a crush on him, and she is his combo partner and chef, too. While Zebra is obnoxious and very dangerous, Ayumi is surprisingly the only one capable of keeping him under control. Unlike almost any people, Ayumi never gets frightened of his presence or voice. She learned of Zebra's constant desire to fight at almost any time, even if it's meaningless, but Ayumi has a special ability that would keep him from being like that; the Acupuncture Massage, which she uses on Zebra's arms, shoulders and/or back, and a soothing energy sensation would go throughout his body before rendering him calm. Zebra always considers out loud that Ayumi adapts to him perfectly as much as he adapts to her equally. Toriko and Rin weren't the only ones to get married in the end after GOD was retrieved, as Zebra proposed to her, and the two became a permanent duo. She and her companions joined with Zebra in going to outer space to find as yet unseen ingredients. *'Toriko:' Toriko loves to eat a lot, just the same as she does. When she heard from Toriko that he wanted Komatsu to be his combo partner, Ayumi greatly approves of that idea, declaring that Komatsu and Toriko completely deserve each other. She also decided that her Main Course shall be the same as what Toriko decreed; GOD! She is overjoyed to see Toriko get married to Rin. *'Terry Cloth:' When Ayumi first saw Terry Cloth, she was surprised and delighted to see an actual Battle Wolf, even if it were a clone. After Toriko told her its name, Ayumi reached out to touch him. Toriko and Komatsu were concerned, expecting Terry to not trust her and possibly attack her. But when Terry was being petted by Ayumi, he immediately warmed up to her and licked her cheek, making her giggle. As a result, the wolf greatly trusted her like he does Toriko, Komatsu and some others. *'Komatsu:' To Ayumi, Komatsu was like the little brother she never had. Why, he admires her for her amazing permanent immunity to all poison ingredients and narcotic ingredients. *'Yun:' Ayumi was immediately charmed by Yun's cuteness when she first met him, right after she tasted Komatsu's Century Soup and deducing the ingredients used to make it. Komatsu was worried that she could reveal the secret to the world and all Wall Penguins could be over-hunted and extinct, but Ayumi told him not to worry, for she knew that it must be kept secret, and she would never tell anyone about such a key ingredient for the soup, and Komatsu appreciated it so much, he willingly gave only her the recipe to making it, and she agreed to keep it to herself. Yun became great friends with Ayumi ever since. *'Coco:' He is like a lifesaver to Ayumi, because he can handle practically any poison and make an immunity to them. One time when she was badly poisoned by a Poison Roach, Coco cured her of that poison with a sample of his blood. When that happened, the antibodies from the blood fully awakened Ayumi's immunity to poison, and ever since then, she's been able to consume poison ingredients and narcotic ingredients. Her immunity to poison can never be removed. *'Setsuno:' Ayumi sees her as a grandmother figure, and it was thanks to her that she has the ability to communicate with all kinds of ingredients. *'Teppei:' Ayumi greatly respects him for his wisdom on certain ingredients, yet she gets annoyed whenever he talks too much. When she heard that Teppei was corrupted by NEO, she became determined to try and get him back from the villains, even if she were to go all out. *'Straw Hat Pirates:' She is great friends with all the Straw Hat Pirates, but the ones she bonded with really well are Luffy, Nami, Blizzard, Aika, Kumi, Usopp, Chopper and Sanji. Category:Human Category:Females Category:Original Characters Category:Chef Category:Gourmet Cell Users Category:Four Heavenly Kings' Allies